Huyendo de mi pasado
by Rakel.RobSten.Grey.9
Summary: Toda mi vida había cambiado desde esa maldita noche que Aro mi propio tío abuso de mi. Quería gritar pero no podía ese maldito no me soltaba. Intente quitármelo de encima pero él me cubrió la boca con algo y quede inconsciente. Pero ese era mi pasado y lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo aquello y volver hacer feliz.
1. Chapter 1 Atrapada en el pasado

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **S**tephenie **Meyer**.

La historia si es mia.

* * *

capitulo 1 " atrapada en el pasado"

Por Bella

Ya han pasado más de 6 años y no logro olvidar aquella maldita noche.  
=flash back=  
-Bells, tu tío Aro va a cuidar de ti y de tu hermano mientras asistimos a una reunión- dijo Renee, mi madre  
-Mi princesa- grito Charlie mi padre- No te preocupes el osito (Emmett, mi hermano) ya está durmiendo-  
-Pórtate bien- dijo Renee  
Y antes de marcharse se despidieron con un beso y salieron de mi cuarto.  
Escuche cuando el carro arranco y asique supuse que el tío Aro era el que tocaba a mi puerta.

-Hola Isabella- hablo con un tono medio extraño-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, así que le dije que si, era mi tío y no tenia porque tener miedo.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar?- le pregunte amablemente.

-En , mucho princesita, en mucho- y volvió a hablarme del mismo modo extraño

En eso se subió en sima de mí y me empezó a besar y yo quería lastimarlo para que me soltara de una vez en eso cubrió mi boca con algo y caí inconsciente

Cuando desperté el cuerpo me dolía y mama estaba a mi lado con otras dos personas que me observaban entonces se me vino a la mente la imagen de Aro

-Tranquila princesa el ya no te hará daño- mama intentaba tranquilizarme pero en su rostro solo yo observaba tristeza y culpa.

- Mamá, Aro me lastimo, mamá ayúdame- y comencé a llorar y gritar

-Ya todo paso vas a estar bien, papá ya se encargo de el-

y yo simplemente no podía tranquilizarme el me toco el acabo con mi infancia el me daño no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente. Y como no me tranquilizaba se me acercaron las otras dos personas y me pusieron una inyección.

Cuando desperté me encontraba atada en una cama y mi papá estaba conmigo

-Hola mi Bells, como te sientes- me dijo con voz dulce

- Mal me duele el cuerpo y él me hizo daño- y empeze a llorar

- Ya paso, el jamás te hará daño, te lo juro- dijo

-Papito, algún día lo olvidare?- le pregunte, cuando me abrazo, pero yo e solté de su abrazo simplemente no quería que nadie me volviera a tocar. El entendió y se alejo un poco.

-Claro y tu mama tu hermano y yo te ayudaremos amor-

Después de una larga semana salí del hospital.

Y cada tarde asistía al psicólogo porque según me ayudaría pero simplemente no lo olvidaba cada vez que lo recordaba me así mas daño.

=Fin del flash back=

Y así pasaron los años y yo no podía olvidar hasta que mama tomo la decisión de teníamos que mudarnos a...rta.  
-Puedo pasar- pregundo amablemente.  
pero que queria yo ya tenia sueño y queria descansar  
-No molestare mucho solo quiero algo-  
-adelante- dije  
-eres una maldita, me exitas- me dijo el asqueroso- tu tambien me deseas-  
y me cubrio la boca con algo y cai inconsiente.  
eso era todo lo que recordaba.


	2. Chapter 2 Empezando desde cero

-Charlie, cree que lo mejor para que nuestra pequeña es mudarnos a un lugar más tranquilo- escuche a mi mama hablar

- Si creo que es lo mejor, ya han pasado 6 años y ella sigue igual o peor, nuestra pequeña merece ser feliz-

Ellos querían que yo volviera a ser feliz, y si cambiarnos de casa para ellos era una buena opción yo no pondría peros porque sería muy egoísta de mi parte, ellos solo intentan ayudarme.

- Bueno eh buscado diversos sitios y creo que de todos el que me encanto fue Forks es un lugar muy pintoresco- dijo mi madre entusiasmada

-Claro, entonces en una semana nos vamos, pediré que me trasladan haya para trabajar y me encargo de la escuela de los niños-dijo feliz.

-Perfecto, yo me encargo de empacar todo y conseguir una casa- los dos se veían entusiasmados .

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para que no se dieran cuenta que han daba de chismosa escuchándolos cuando Charlie me vio

- Bella , que te parece el acuerdo al que llegamos tu madre y yo?- me pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa

- Creo que será interesante- dije sin poco entusiasmo y me dirigí a mi habitación

La semana paso rápido papá me dijo que en el trabajo ya lo habían trasladado y que la escuela ya estábamos inscritos y mama estaba súper feliz ya había conseguido según ella una hermosa casa y todo estaba listo

Llego el carro de la mudanza y nosotros nos fuimos en la camioneta detrás del .

El paisaje en todo el camino era lluvioso cuando llegamos a forks no sabía que era un pueblito, me pareció hermoso pero había un problema todo era demasiado verde.

La casa era linda era de dos pisos con un jardín enorme alberca y espaciosa pero no era nada del otro mundo.

- Bienvenidos a casa- grito mama emocionada

- Que le parece mis amores- nos pregunto al osito y a mi

- Esta hermosa la casa mama todo esta increíble y ay alberca! yupi mis amigas podrían venir- dijo alegre emmet, el era un año menor que yo pero era un mujeriego de lo peor

- Emmett claro que no - bramo mi padre

- Y a ti hermosa que te parece la casa- me pregunto mi madre

-Esta linda- fue lo único que conteste - Quiero conocer mi habitación-

-Claro, Emmett subamos los 3 así también te enseño tu recamara-

Primero estaba la recamara de emmett era muy espaciosa y le fascino así que ya no nos acompaño a ver mi cuarto.

Era de color azul celeste con franjas amarillo canario era hermoso, espacioso y el paisaje que se apreciaba desde mi balcón era perfecto

- Es muy hermoso- logre decir n poco alegre

- Sabia que te encantaría, am i también me fascino cuando la vi y su pe que era ideal para ti, bueno te dejo para que puedas desempacar tus cosas y yo te hablo para bajar a comer- y se marcho

Papa subió con los señores para instalar mis muebles y luego se dirigí creo que al cuarto de Emmett para que hicieran lo mismo.

El cuarto estaba limpio así que busque unas sabanas para tender la cama luego empecé a desempacar mis cosas las fui a acomodando y papa entro con su cajota de herramientas.

- Princesa, quiere que te ayude a poner algún cuadro? - enseguida saque unas imágenes de unos paisajes que para mi eran hermoso y papa comenzó a ponerlos ya había acabado cuando mama llamo para comer mejor dicho cenar ya había caído la noche

Bajamos a cenar la cocina era enorme y el living también no sentamos y empezaos a comer la comida no sabía tan mal mama había mejorado en la cocina y de eso me di cuenta apenas hace unos días porque estaba sumergida en mi pasado.

La cena transcurrió en silencio .

-Gracias a Dios- dije porque ya había terminado de comer- Me tengo que retirar necesito ducharme y dormir

- Hasta mañana contestaron los 3

-Bells- me llamo Emmett - Mañana será un gran día ya verás hermanita, te quiero mucho- dijo con la sonrisa que más me gusta

- Eso espero- le dije lo más alegre que pude

En verdad era lo que más deseaba que mañana fuera un gran día, que este lugar y conocer gente nueva me ayudara. Porque en verdad lo necesitaba mi vida era un asco.


End file.
